


How You Doin?

by UntitledSmitten



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Chest Hair, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Locked In, M/M, Multi, Muscles, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sweat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntitledSmitten/pseuds/UntitledSmitten
Summary: Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel take a girls night out to Manhattan, leaving the boys to have their staycation at both Ross and Joey/Chandler's apartments, especially since the recent snow.However, tension is bubbling under the surface spending so much time together, and the reality will cause some new shifts in the boy's relationship.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing/Ross Geller, Chandler Bing/Ross Geller/Joey Tribbiani, Ross Geller & Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Again

"We'll be back in a month, don't start a fire, don't look through our clothes, and if you need help with food, order out."

Monica said in a dismissive yet stern tone, before planting a quick kiss on Chandler's cheek and pointing to her brother and Joey on the sidewalk as she entered the taxi next to Phoebe and Rachel.

"Love you guys, we wont be gone too long." Rachel said as Ross rebuttled.

"Oh yeah, its only about 30 days, 11 hours and 32 seconds but who's counting?" 

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Its a girl's trip Ross, we're doing nothing but drinking, laughing, and talking about the things that annoy us."

"But you can do all those things right here." Ross questioned

"Not the third thing, unless you want your feelings hurt Ross." Phoebe interjected.

Joey snickered and put a hand on Ross' shoulder and Chandler smiled trying to contain his laughter.

"You girls have fun alright? Don't get too bored without us." Joey said passingly

"Trust me, we won't" Monica smiled, and like that, the taxi was gone. Ross looking still offended, Chandler lighting a cigarette, and Joey leading him to the door.

"Hey, lighten up pal, it aint that deep. They just want some time to themselves ya know? Be girls, compare boobs, drink fruity cocktails, catcall the pool boy with his shirt off."  
Ross immediantely turned to Joey with a stern look of concern and Joey slowly put his hands up in defense.  
"I take that last one back." 

Chandler walked over and began, "Hey, hey, listen. Think of it like a second bachelor party, or in your case, third. See, we got all our apartments to ourselves. Itll be like dorming with no classes. Just us, having a good time, with more beer than you couldve ever gotten in college since we have actual jobs now."

Ross smirked and Chandler and Joey egged him on.

"Come ooooon you know you wanna, you know you're excited. You know you wanna party."  
Chandler said shaking Ross's shoulder a bit, which was surprisingly broad. Ross chuckled as Joey tagged in.

"Boys Night, Boys Night, Boys Night, Boys Night.."  
Their cheering got louder and more exciting. "BOYS NIGHT, BOYS NIGHT, BOYS NIGHT-"  
"OKAY OKAY LETS PARTY"   
Ross yelled excitedly and they all cheered heading for their rooms, scrambling to the elevator to start their month of fun.

-Later that Night-

As the sunlight shifted to the horizon, and the moon rose to its place with the other stars, the sounds of merriment filled Joey and Chandler's apartment. Beers in hand the boys were in their Sunday worst, with undid button down shirts and loose ties, socks and undid belts, the buzz of alcohol zipped through the room and to the boys it sounded amazing. The TV screen flaired the latest game as the score was tied, neck and neck and it was the last play of the game. 

"Come on, come on, all they gotta do is make it to the end." Chandler said gripping his beer can and taking the swig.

"They got dis, no way they dont make dis, come on, you never let me down before, don ya dare start now." Joey's accent growing heavier under the tension.

The kick goes off, they catch it....the team is running down the field, the boys are on the edge of their seat.  
Ross is huffing to himself as the tension grows.  
The players make to first down  
"Go go go go go, dont stop, dont stop." Chandler quips, they make it to second

"Oh fuck they're doing it. They're doing it, holy shit." Joey says astonished. The boys a foot from the TV. The enemy team tries to tackle but misses and the player keeps running down to third and fourth.

"COME ON BABY, COME ON, MAKE IT MAKE IT MAKE IT" Ross yells  
THe boys are nearly screaming as they make it all the way, crowd is ampted, and-

They land in the endzone, the points are earned, its game over with the team victorious. An eruption of cheer and Joey booms through the apartment. Joey is jumping up and down, Chandler's cheering and Ross is going crazy, shaking and jumping with Joey. The boys all hug together. Chandler takes another swig and points to his can excitedly,  
"GUYS GUYS, GO LONG"  
Joey and Ross run down to the end of the apartment excitedly and Chandler tosses the can. The two both leap for it, Joey catches it but Ross is already moving and tackles him to the ground behind the counter. In the process, the two play wrestle a bit to try to take hold of the can but in the process, they slam faces and kiss on accident. Its quick, sloppy, but noticeable. The two looked a bit dazed, and look at each other for a second. Ross smirks but Joey smiles and goes to kiss him again but Ross quickly pulls back and get up. Joey realizing, follows up and gets up from under Ross with the can cheering to play it off. Chandler cheers too and lays into the couch. The two walk over and stumble into the chair and couch respectively. 

"Well...boys night out a success or what?" Chandler questioned out of breathe

"Y-Yeah, I felt so alive.." Ross answered a bit tiredly, "I should get home though...Im about to pass out from all the enthusiasm and *burp* merriment."

Ross got up and walked his way to the door and Chandler follows suit to walk to his room.

"Yeah, you're right, all the "Woohooos" and "Aaaaaahs" does a number on the vocal chords, gnight'" he says half heartedly walking to his bed and shutting the door.

"Night" Ross says opening the door  
Joey contemplates before getting up quickly but sloppily making his way to Ross.  
"Wai- wait, Ros, hold on." Ross stops and turns concerned and a bit embarrased.

"About the, uh-"

"Its fine, d-dont worry about it"

"Im not-"

"I know, me neither. This uh, just never happened ok?"

"Yeah, yeah ok. Uh, goo'night"

"Night, uh, Joey"

Ross closes the door and walks to his apartment, fumbling and opening the door, slamming it shut, panicked. His heart was racing, his body was slowly burning, what was that. 

"That kiss was...what?"

Ross tried to file his feelings under a drunken mishap but, something inside told him otherwise. A drunken mishap doesnt usually leave him feeling like this, especially this strongly for some reason. Its Joey, of all people. 

In Joey's apartment, he was contemplating his own feelings in his head.

"Why was that so, weird, it was.."

"Just a kiss" Ross thought. 

"I know Joey's straight" 

"I know Ross' straight but...then why did he-"

"Look like that, and if he is why did he"

" go for another kiss i-...i just"

"Dont understand, I know im not"

"Gay or anything but....why does this feel" 

"Right....all the sudden...like guys can do that"

"Yeah? Like that happens you know, you can do stuff like that but..."

"Even then though...why does it feel like....."

"Why do I feel like...."

The night fades, stars twinkle in the darkness as Ross lays at the door and Joey sitting in the chair next to his door. The city lights of New York dimmed as moonlight took over, peering through the window as the two slowly drifted off, letting the countless beers make their eyelids heavier and heavier, with one last thought making its way through....

".....like I wanna do it again".


	2. The One with Lightning Striking Twice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a hangover and newfound feelings, Ross and Joey make it through a rough morning until Chandler gets an unexpected emergency.

The day began anew as golden sunlight peered over the horizon. The birds flew near the window to greet the day as the cars rolled by on the street filled with places to go and people to meet. The sky was a nice clear, blue, with a small ray of light gently waking Ross from his slumber. One of the songbirds came to the window and he smiled, slowly but swimmingly walked to the window to let his little friend in, almost as if he danced on the very air itself. 

"Well good morning little fella."

Ross let out his index finger as a makeshift perch for the morning bird, and it fluttered gently onto it.

"Now how are you on this wonderful start of the day?"  
The bird tilted its head before beginning. It puffed its chest, opens it beaks, and as Ross leaned in to hear loud and clear the blaring crash of lightning and car alarms flared from the bird's throat, waking him up immediantely to a startling symphony of honking horns, battering rain, and the realization he was still in the same clothes he was last night, an open dress shirt and wifebeater, a loose tie, missing a shoe, khakis, and all with the lovely smells and stains of cheap alcohol.

"For Christ sake, how much Disney have I been watching...?"

Ross rubbed his eyes and got to his feet groggily, the outside sky was dark, grey, and ominous, almost foreboding. The rain made the window screen foggy, and the traffic from underneath was the spoiled icing on the "Sorry for your shitty hangover" Cake. The man made his way to Monica's bathroom, washing his face, and cleaning himself up best he could without a change of clothes. Once he walked out, the memories of last night came back suddenly in small bursts of emotion like sparks on a power chord. There was the beer, anticipation of the big game, all that yelling of how their team was the best, then they....won? I think? Cheering...uh, yeah definetly cheering. Then...Joey. Tackle, floor, his, big...eyes and...oh shit.

Ross clutched his hair recollecting the defining moment of last night in total embarassment. Just like that, his phone rang, and Chandler was on the line.

"Heyyyy Ross..uh, me and Joey were thinking of getting coffee before work to help with the hangover. You down?"

"U-uh.." Ross rubbed his temples to come up with a sentence. "Yeah sure, uh, ill be down there."

Chandler hung up and smacked Joey on the top of his head  
"Get up, Mr. Sandman, we're getting coffee." Joey huffed up and looked around to find Chandler cleaning up the mess from last night, 3/4 awake. 

"Listen, you bop me on the head like that again, imma bop your haircut into the 60s." Said groggily pointing his finger at Chandler.

"Good, then we'll match." Chandler retorted putting the last can into the garbage. 

"Jesus, thats 20 cans Chan, how much did we drink last night?"

"Well judging from the amount of cans in the garbage, id say 20 cans."

"Now come on we gotta go."

Joey got up from his chair as Chandler opened up the door and made his way to the hallway mumbling under his breathe sentences even he didnt understand, closing the door behind him.

\--At The Brunch--

The coffee shop was mostly empty at this time. Most people had already either gotten to work, or gave up on getting there on time. Chandler sat in his usual chair holding his mug two handed with Joey and Ross sipping on their own, half panicking from being in the same room as each other, but also half too-tired-and-hungover to bother caring. It was an uncomfortable but tranquill quiet between the three. Chandler was the first to break the silence. 

"Sooo...the game last night...pretty wild huh?"

Ross chuckled "Heh, yeah, still cant believe they managed to pull that one off."

"Yeah that last play was so exilerating, the way they, ran down the field...all the way down the- Ok i sound like if drywall was conscious."

Joey smirked. "You do have a very, how do you say, dry sense of humo- AAghh"  
Joey sucked in his breathe as a sudden headache kicked in from his ever-present hangover. 

"HA, see? Even God didnt want you to finish that sentence." Chandler retorted.

Ross chuckled in his mug and Chandler looked at his phone.

"Yknow if someone is willin to stop you from making jokes like that than maybe there is a- Christ on a Stick....." Chandler said dreadfully.

"I mean if thats the way you wanna look at it" Joey said deadpanly.

"No no no, the office needs me right now for an emergency meeting." Chandler packed up his things quickly and innefficiently.

Ross quickly jumped in, startled "Wait wait, a meeting about what?"

"Because of Patty? The difference between sticking aluminum in a microwave and aluminum in a microwave oven." Chandler said before heading out the door. "LATER"

Joey chuckled before picking up his coffee but then realizing, it was mostly just him and Ross...alone....again....ah shit...

"Uh, so uh, Ross."

"Y-Yeah, thats my name"

"So uh, good game last night yeah?"

"Yeah, good game.."

The silence that proceeded....could drown out a concert, and the awkward tension was thick enough to make someone choke. Hell, it was already making both of them do it.

Finally, Joey lodged the embarassment out of this throat and spoke.

"Listen, about last night, I've been-"

"No, no, no no no, I'm not being apart of this, this trial run okay? Youuu can try that somewhere else, Iiiii have a wife now."  
Ross said walking backwards towards the door putting his hands in front to space Joey out, with him following Ross, slightly annoyed.

"Listen Ross, I just wanna talk about this."

"Nope, nope, nuh uh!" Ross putting his hands up and walking away at a pretty "Im done" pace. Joey followed suit and this banter continued all the way until they got to Joey's apartment floor, Ross reaching for the door handle to Monica's room "Like I said before a million times, No, Joey, we are not talking about this."

"Ross, please just for one seco-"

Ross turned around in a loud and angry tone

"I SAID, JOEY, IM NOT-"

"ROSS JUST LISTEN TO ME"

Ross was taken aback and looked at Joey who was frustrated to no end, panting to catch his breathe.  
For once, he shut up.

"I know, this is weird, and I know this is just gonna cause problems but, in that moment, I felt sober. Sober enough to remember the feeling I felt all throughout today. You know me, im all about sex positivity and not being tied down but, this is new to me. A-and new to you too"  
He pointed to him for a moment. Ross looked away slightly but then his eyes moved back to Joey.

"So, lets just, try. See where this goes, nothing serious, okay? Just us, following what feels good...."

Joey looked at Ross with...a new kind of gaze. Not the seductive, suave gaze he gave to women or the dumbfounded one he gave to basic questions on logic, but, soulful, like they peered through your eyes to your soul without breaking the window to get in. It was, odd, but, comforting. Ross felt warm inside, like a candle on Christmas Eve, and he swallowed.

"I....mm, okay Joey."

Joey didnt expect that to work. Ross looked, different. Kind of...cute in a way, despite his age saying otherwise. Like he was, vulnerable, and approachable for a moment.

He leaned in closer, taking a step to break the distance, Ross stood there but his head slowly inched in with him. Joey brought his hand up to his face and brushed his cheek with his thumb. Ross leaned into it, and slowly, but surely, the distance drew nearer and nearer, till their lips met, a soft touch, but growing firmer with each passing moment as they continued. Kissing, deeper, and deeper, Joey's tongue brushing inside of Ross' mouth, earning a small but, earnest moan. This went on for about another minute, and when there eyes were open, Joey had Ross pinned against the door by his wrists, Ross had his legs a bit entangled in Joey's, and both men were red as beets, with the evidence standing firm in their pants.

The two pulled away, a bit out of breathe and shaken, but giggling.

"So uh...heh, did it feel good for you too?" Joey said looking up with a smile.

Ross thought for a second but smiled back. "Yeah, yeah Id did actually." 

The two stared for a moment before a large BOOM and flash sounded from the outside storm, startling them both. 

Joey chuckled and his own reaction, before getting a phone call.  
"Hello?"

"Hey Joey, its Chandler. The rain is really bad right now and the storm isnt letting up anytime soon, I might be late tonight, dont party too hard before I get there"

"Uh..yeah yeah dont worry, we'll save some action for you too."

"Alright, later."

Chandler hung up, and Joey looked at Ross with a sort of devilish look.

"Well, Chandler's gonna be gone for a bit..."

He said stepping closer, Ross feeling that same pinned sensation happening but, in his head, almost as if he knew it was coming.

And just like that, he was.

"We got some more time to keep feeling."

Ross chuckled a bit nervously as he unlocked the door, Joey leading him inside and the door closing, with the two leaning into just another kiss.


End file.
